To date, in financial facilities such as banks, paper sheet handling apparatuses that handle paper sheets such as banknotes and checks have been used. For example, a banknote handling apparatus is used to perform authentication of banknotes, or count the number of banknotes or the monetary amount of the banknotes. A small banknote handling apparatus that can be used at a teller window by a person (teller) in charge of the teller window is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The banknote handling apparatus has a function of feeding banknotes placed in a hopper, one by one, into the apparatus, performing recognition of denominations of the banknotes and authentication of the banknotes, and counting the banknotes. The banknote handling apparatus includes, in addition to the hopper, four stacking units in which the recognized and counted banknotes are stacked, and a reject unit into which rejected notes such as counterfeit notes, and banknotes for which denominations or authenticity cannot be recognized, are discharged. The banknotes in the hopper are transported into the stacking units or the reject unit according to the recognition results. For example, banknotes received from a customer at a teller window are handled by the banknote handling apparatus, whereby results of authentication of the banknotes, and results of the handling such as the number of banknotes per denomination or the total monetary amount of the banknotes, can be obtained. Therefore, the burden of the task on a teller can be reduced. Further, banknotes are recognized and counted by the banknote handling apparatus, whereby human error in authentication or calculating the monetary value can be prevented.
In the banknote handling apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, information about handled banknotes is displayed on a screen of a banknote management apparatus. For example, various information such as a denomination and the number of banknotes that are stacked in each of the four stacking units, as well as the total number of deposited banknotes and the total monetary amount thereof, are displayed in a depositing step.